My White Sunrise
by B. Woods
Summary: Born amoungst the stars, a blessed fell upon the earth. Known as the Miracle of Stars for her abilites, said only angel to posses. But on one stormy night, she vanished! No clues left behind, sh was simply gone. And now 500 years past, she has returned!
1. White Sunrise

**CHAPTER ONE: WHITE SUNRISE**

Dear Readers,

I don't own InuYasha! Read & Review People!!! I want some feedback and ideas cause I only kinda got an idea!! So hit the Review button!!! BTW!! This is an OC fic!

Yours Truly, Ladii-Swagg16

"Mom!!! I'm home!!" Kagome yelled as she stepped into her house. "Kagome!!" Kagome's mother, Tsuwe [Sue-swe] said getting up from her cup of tea and rushing to her eldest child. "Hehe! Hi mom!!" Kagome giggled as her mom hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much!!" Tsuwe said giving her daughter one last squeeze before letting go. "I missed you too mom!!" Kagome said smiling brightly at her mother. "Uh, where's Sota and Granpa?" Kagome asked looking around for her younger brother and/or grandfather. "Oh, Sotas' out with Kakuya. And daddy went to the market." Tsuwe said moving to the stove to make something for Kagome. "Sota has a girlfriend!!" Kagome asked, her eyes widened.

"No dear, Kakuya is Sota's...older sister. He joined that program thing that assigns older children to younger children as their olders siblings. I don't know, Sota just showed up with her one day and now when he's not in school he always with her. But she's so nice!! I bet you'll love her as much as Sota does!!" Tsuwe said turning and smiling at Kagome. "But...I'm his older sister." Kagome said, a frown ingraved in her face a deep jealousy in her heart.

"Oh he knows dear! And he loves you very much so!! But since your always gone, he just needed someone to help him out a bit!" Tsuwe said, quickly explaining. "Yeah, I guess." Kagome said nodding. "Why don't you go get washed up while I make dinner. Daddy and Sota should be back by then." Tsuwe said offering her Kagome a heart-warming smile. "Yeah! I really do need a hot bath!" Kagome said perking up a bit. "I assume you still know where the bathroom is?" Tsuwe asked, a sly smirk on her face. "No!! I'll be down later! Much later!!" Kagome laughed as she ran up the stairs.

"Sota! Kakuya! Your back!" Tsuwe said looking up as the door opened. "Hi mommy!!" Sota said smiling as he ran to greet his mom, dropping the bags in his hands on the floor. "Hello Ms. Higuurashi." Kakuya said smiling as she placed her keys on the counter and a bag on chinese take out. "I bought some food." "Oh dear, it seems we're in bit of a pickle then. Cause I've already cooked." Tsuwe said frowning at the bag of chinese take out. "Well, I'll just take this home with me then." Kakuya said taking a seat at the table. "Mom, where's the-...Sota!!" Kakuya watched as a pink jammy clad girl dashed to Sota and hugged the boy.

"Kagome!!" Sota said excitedly, hugging the girl back with equal or more joy. "I missed you so much Sota!" Kagome said kissing Sota's chubby cheek. "I mised you to sis!" Sota said grinning up at the girl. "Oh yeah!! Kagome I want you to meet my other older sister!" Sota said dragging Kagome to where Kakuya sat. "Kakuya, this is my real older sister Kagome! Kagome, this is my cool older sister Kakuya!" Sota said looking introducing the two. "Oh, right. You go to that school in America right?" Kakuya said getting up and holding out a hand. "Uh, yeah I do. I'm visiting for a while." Kagome said shaking Kakuya's hand.

'_So this is Kakuya.' _Kagome thought looking over the newcomer. Kakuya like her had dark black hair a tad bit darker though, but instead of flowing down her back like Kagome's, Kakuya's hair was shoulder length and pulled into a high and tight ponytail that was candy curled, her long bang were sideswept to the right with two long side bangs framing her face. Her skin was much more tanned then Kagome's, almost the color of Sango's skin but tanner and her eyes, her eyes were the thing that mystified Kagome the most, Kakuya's eyes were thee most beautiful color Carribean Blue mixed with Emerald Green and thick black outer ring surrounding her pupil, as if locking the perfect colors in.

"Actaully, I'm from America, I moved to Japan when I was a baby because my dad was in the Army and posted here, I'm kinda an Army brat." Kakuya said shrugging. "I'm from florida, what state do you go to school in?" Kakuya asked, her curiousity shown so blantly through her eyes. "Uh-" "California, but enough about that. Why don't you take these to lovely ladies into the living room Sota?" Tsuwe said smiling brightly, to brightly. "Uh, okay mom." Sota said slipping his hands into his older sister's hands and leading them into the living room.

"Sota did you finish your homework?" Kakuya asked as she took a seat on the couch. "Yup! Got it all done!!" Sota said smiling proudly. "Go get it, I wanna double check it all. Make sure you it all right." Kakuya said picking up a magazine she had left from last time, Hype Hair. "Okay sis!" Sota said before bounding off up the stairs. "So Kakuya, I just wanted to thank you for helping with Sota while I was away." Kagome said smiling, her mother was right Kakuya didn't _seem_ like a bad person. "Oh, it's no problem! Sota is just so sweet, all the older girls wanted him for their younger brother, but I guess Lady Luck was on my side that day." Kakuya said smiling.

"Yeah, Sota is really sweet. I guess I'm lucky to have him as my little brother!" Kagome said nodding. "So, do you have any siblings?" Kagome asked pushing some of her hair behind her ear. "Yup! Two older sisters and one older brother. I'm the baby of the family. Well I was, my eldest sister had a baby and now she's the baby of the family." Kakuya said rolling her eyes. "Aww, I bet you love being an aunt." Kagome said smiling, okay so Kakuya really was really nice and cool. "Yeah, I do. But she sometimes get on my nerves." Kakuya said shrugging.

"Back!" Sota said jumping the last three steps. "Don't do that, you might break your leg!" Kagome scolded. "I'm fine Kagome!" Sota said rolling his eyes as he walked to Kakuya, two papers in hand. "Here sis." Sota said handing Kakuya his homework and a pencil. "Thanks Bay, why don't you go set the table while I do this." Kakuya said righting herself in the chair and takin the pencil and papers from Sota before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Okay, but, can I play my new game after dinner?" Sota asked, fiddling with his thumbs. "Yeah sure." Kakuya said begining looking his homework, so far so good. "Oh! That reminds me, I have homework too!" Kagome said jumping up! "You better get started." Sota said in a sing-song voice before running off to set the table.

"Mhmm! Ms. Higuurashi that was lovely!" Kakuya said smiling as she got up. "Thank you dear, I tried that new recipe you gave me!" Tsuwe said smiling at the compliment. "Oh the Beef Taco Skillet or the Fried Sushi Onion Rings one? Kakuya said picking up Sota's plate and placing it atop of hers. "Both! I used the Sushi one as the side dish, and the Beef Taco one as the main course with sweet rice and cut up fried plantain." Tsuwe said, not being able to help the smile that formed on her face.

"It tasted great!!" Kakuya said piling Granpa's and Kagome's plate's on top, Tsuwe had already taken her plate to the sink. "Thanks dear! Let's just hope the judges at this years Japanese Annual Cook-Off will think the same! And that Jinyu falls on her flat on her face!" Tsuwe said narrowing her eyes. "I'm sure you'll win this year!" Kakuya laughed as she placed the dishes in the sink and started washing them. "Oh, no dear, let Kagome do that. You go ahead home." Tsuwe said stopping her. "Mom!" "It's fine, really." Kakuya said turning the pipe back on. "Okay dear, but don't over work yourself for us." Tsuwe said kissing Kakuya on the forehead. "Yes ma'am." Kakuya said nodding.

---

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I just pulled up to your place." Kakuya said turning off the car's engine. "Oh great! Thank you so much Kakuya!" Tsuwe said sighing. "No, it's my fault, I shoulda made sure Sota had his shoulder bag." Kakuya said pulling out the keys and opening her door. "No, Sota shoulda made sure Sota had his shoulder bag." Tsuwe corrected. "Okay, well lemme grab it and go. I gotta get back to the school before Sota gets written up." Kakuya said walking up the house, making sure to use her time on the steps, she _was _wearing one and half inch heels...but they looked just so sexy with her outfit!!! "Okay Kakuya, have a good day honey." "You too Ms. Higuurashi. Bye." "Bye dear." Kakuya smiled as she hung up and slipped her phone into her purse.

"Who you?" Kakuya jumped, the gruff voice startling her into dropping her keys on the ground. Kakuya turned around as stared at the sexy red clad boy with...the custest dog ears atop his head. "Can't you hear, I said who are you!" The boy said crossing his arms. Why the hell are the sexy ones the means ones too. "I'm Kakuya Miko, and you are?" Kakuya replied. "InuYasha, are you a priestess?" The boy said jumping up the stairs. "Uh, no. Why?" Kakuya said finally bending over to pick up her keys. "Your name is Miko, thats a priestess." InuYasha said in a 'duh' tone.

"Well InuYasha I can assure you I'm no priestess. Besides, Miko is just my last name." Kakuya shrugged. "What's your last name?" Kakuya asked as she riffled through her keys to find the one Ms. Higuurashi had given her. "Mhmm, don't have one." InuYasha said crossing his arms and shrugging. "You don't have a last name?" Kakuya said pausing on turning the lock and turning around to look at the boy. "Not like I need one." InuYasha said shrugging once more. "Well didn't your dad have a last name?" Kakuya asked. "Yeah, the Great Dog Demon Of The West." InuYasha said. "Uh, okay?...what about your mom, what was her last name?" Kakuya asked brushing some of her bangs out of her eyes.

"My moms last name?" A thoughtful look crossed InuYasha's face as he tried to remember his mother's last name. "I can't remember." InuYasha said frowning, how long did he go without knowing that vital piece of information. "That's awful, you should do some research at the library and find out, you coud have an entire family out there." Kakuya said frowning. "My mom didn't have any family, and I have a..._brother_ on my father's side." InuYasha said scowling at the thought of Sesshomaru. "I'm guessing you and your brother don't get along?" Kakuya said giggling. "He's a bastard with a pole up his ass." InuYasha said narrowing his eyes. "I'm sure he's not that bad." Kakuya said unlocking the door. "Yeah he is." InuYasha said rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'll just have to take your word. Oh, I'm so sorry, what was it that you wanted?" Kakuya asked. "I'm waiting for Kagome to hurry up so we can go!" InuYasha said as his ears twitched. "Oh, your with Kagome." Kakuya said walking into the house. "Yeah, what are you doing here?" InuYasha asked following her in. "I'm picking Sota up his shoulder bag, he forgot it." Kakuya said looking around the bag. "That it." InuYasha said pointing at a black over the shoulder bag on the floor by the door. "Yup! Thanks InuYasha!" Kakuya said picking up the bag.

"Do you wanna stay here or do you want me to drop you off somewhere. Cause I have some time." Kakuya said glancing at the clock on the wall. "Kagome said I had to stay here." InuYasha said pouting. "Hehe, well okay InuYasha I gotta drop off Sota's shoulder bag and then go grab some lunch, but it was nice meeting you." Kakuya said waving. Before InuYasha could say anything his stomach growled, the mere thought of food hungering him. "Would you like to grab some lunch with me?" Kakuya giggled as his face turned a slight red. "Maybe." InuYasha answered, making sure not to look her in the eye. "Come on." Kakuya said grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

"Bye sis, bye InuYasha!" Sota said waving as he ran back towards a girl and two boys were waiting for him. "What's he mean sis?" InuYasha asked as Kakuya waved. "Oh, I'm his older sister. He joined the Young Brother Older Sister program." Kakuya said turning to leave. "What's that?" InuYasha asked following her back to the car. "It's a program for young men like Sota who are assigned older sisters, like me." Kakuya said unlocking the doors and opening the drivers side door. "Oh...what we eating?" InuYasha asked opening his door and getting in. "Well I have some chinese take-out at my house. You want some?" Kakuya asked starting up the car's engine. "Whatever I can eat." InuYasha said shrugging. "Okay so chinese take out it is." Kakuya said pulling off into traffic. InuYasha wasn't as bad as she had thought earlier, he was an okay guy.

"No silly, not like that." Kakuya said taking the soda can from him. "See, like this." Kakuya said popping the can open. "Here." Kakuya said handing him back the strawberry soda. "Thank you." InuYasha mumbled taking the can and taking a sip. "I can I ask you something?" Kakuya asked before taking a bite of her beloved Crab Ragoon. "Sure." InuYasha said shrugging. "Where'd you get those cute dog ears, I tottally wanna pair!" Kakuya said staring at the cute dog ears on his head. "I-Uh..." InuYasha stumbled on his words, he couldn't tell her they were real.

"Oh hey you want some Crab Ragoon?" Kakuya said offering the basket to him. "Does it taste good?" InuYasha asked the basket and sniffing it, it did smell good. "Here, take bite of mine." Kakuya said holding up her bitten into Crab Ragoon. InuYasha took the Crab Ragoon from her and popped it in his mouth. "Like it?" Kakuya asked as breeze whistled through the air. "Yeah, yeah!" InuYasha said taking the basket and shoving the rest into his mouth. He could now add Crab Ragoon to the long list of foods he liked.

Kakuya giggled at his bashfulness as she grabbed the lone Egg-roll InuYasha was about to devour when she had asked him that question. "Ya know InuYasha your really cute." Kakuya said taking a bite of the Egg-roll and taking a sip of her orange soda. "I-You-Waah?" InuYasha sputtered, his face becoming redder then his soda with embrassment. Kakuya doubled over in laughter at the expression on InuYasha's face, it was just to priceless. "Grr!! Shut up!!" InuYasha yelled standing up and pointing a finger at her.

"I'm sorry, your just too cute." Kakuya said, her laughter being reduced to chuckles. "Grrr!! No I'm not!" InuYasha shouted crossing his arms and turning his head. Kakuya smiled up at the boy, resting her head on the palm of his hand. "And stop looking at me like that!" InuYasha snapped. "Like what?" Kakuya asked tilting her head. "Like that!" InuYasha said pointing at her face, which held a knowing smirk. "I'm not doing anything." Kakuya said innocently. "Yes you are!" InuYasha said narrowing his eyes at her. "Hehe, okay InuYasha you win. I'm sorry for looking at you." Kakuya said shrugging and taking another bite of her Egg-roll.

"Hey! I was saving that!" InuYasha said pointing to the eggroll in her hand. "Oops." Kakuya said shoving the the last bit into her mouth. "Hey!" InuYasha said frowning, a pout forming on his lips. Why!? Why'd she have to go and eat his precious Egg-roll!! "Want the last of the pork fried rice?" Kakuya asked holding up the box. "Humph!" InuYasha said snactching the box from her. "Ouch!" Kakuya said whipping her hand back and cradling it against her chest. "Did I scratch you?" InuYasha asked worriedly, his rice long forgotten. "Yeah, I'll be fine though." Kakuya said holding up her hand, a small cut traveling over the back of her palm, turning red with blood.

InuYasha's eyes narrowed as her placed the rice down and took her hand in his. "I didn't mean to cut you." InuYasha offered as he examed the cut. "It's okay, a band-aid should do me." Kakuya said smiling despite the throbbing in her hand. InuYasha took another minute to exam the cut before bringing her hand closer and licking it. "W-What are you doing?" Kakuya said as he continued to lick her wound. "Licking your wound clean." InuYasha shrugged, as if it was the most normal thing ever. "Thank you, that's really sweet of you?" Kakuya said confused. "Meh, whatever, you can bandage it now." InuYasha said dropping her hand. Kakuya smiled before digging around her purse, she always carried a band-aid around with her now that she had Sota as a younger brother.

"See, good as new!" Kakuya said holding her Superman band-aid hand, Sota's favorite cartoon. "Who's that guy?" InuYasha said taking her hand and looking over the Man of Steel. "Your joking right! That's Superman, the coolest superhero ever! Sota loves him!" Kakuya said taking her hand and getting up. "Keh, yeah right. I bet I could beat him." InuYasha said stubbornly. "I bet you could, ya know since he's just paper. He's not real InuYasha, just nonfictional stuff." Kakuya said clearing away the trash on the table. "You wanna come inside-" "Kakuya!! Someone's calling you! Pick up!! Cause it might be me!!" Sota's playful young voice filled the air. "Sota?" InuYasha said looking around as Sota's voice replayed. "It's my ringtone." Kakuya said picking up her phone and glancing at caller idea. Speak of the angel, it was Sota himself.

"Hey Bay, what's up?" Kakuya answered. "Hey sis-" "Let me talk to her!" Kagome's voice cut in. "I got it!" Sota said sharply. "Is everything alright?" Kakuya asked. "Yeah, yeah fine. Um, I was wondering, did you maybe see a guy around the house. Red outfit, white hair, gold eyes...dog ears?" Sota asked nervously. "Oh InuYasha, yeah he's right here with me." Kakuya said smiling at the boy, whose ears were directed at her. She just loved the way his ears twitched like real dog's!! "Oh great! I thought we lost him!" Sota said, relief flowing freely through his system. "We're on our way back now. Don't worry." Kakuya said taking InuYasha's hand and gently tugging him towards her apartement, they had eating lunch on her apartment's deck.

"Okay! See ya when ya get here!" Sota said before hanging up. "Come on InuYasha, seems you got somebody worried." Kakuya said hanging her phone up. "Where's my purse?" Kakuya asked looking around. "Here." InuYasha said holding up the black bag. "You forgot it on the table." InuYasha said shrugging. "Thanks InuYasha." Kakuya said leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "Now come on, we gotta get you back." Kakuya said leading the boy through her apartment, not noticing the blush that had risen on his cheeks.

**END CHAPTER ONE: WHITE SUNRISE**

Dear Readers,

Next chapter we enter the Fedual Era! So, read on and come along for the ride of a life-time!!

Yours Truly, Ladii-Swagg16


	2. Child's Play

**CHAPTER TWO: WHITE SUNSET **

Read & Review cause I still need someideas!!

Kakuya yawned as she got up, stretching. "You sleep late." "Ahhh!" Kakuya jumped, falling back on her bed. "InuYasha! What are you doing here!!" Kakuya said staring wide-eyed at the red clad boy perched in her window. "Sota." InuYasha shrugged jumping down into her room. "Sota let you in?" Kakuya asked rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, he wanted to play with your box thing." InuYasha said looking around her room. "You sword fight?" InuYasha asked, the three swords in the corner catching his eye. "Uh, yeah. My uncle taught me." Kakuya said getting up once more.

"You any good?" InuYasha asked walking to the swords and picking the middle one up and sliding off its smooth hot pink sheath. Thw sword was a beautiful onyx color with gold edges and ingraved golden Kanji symbols running down it. "I won the Chinese Samurai Dual Testomies five years in a row before I dropped out to take up archery." Kakuya said grabbing a pair of shin length army fatigue capris that said 'Army Strong' on the butt and an girl's army fatigue muscle T. "I'ma go take a shower, why don't you go grab some breakfast." Kakuya said opening her top draw and pulling out her..._intimates._ "Hurry up." InuYasha said sheathing the sword, the thought of food fueling him.

"Hey guys!" Kakuya said as she jumped the two steps leading to the upper half of her apartment. "Hey sis!" Sota said turning his head, but keeping his eyes focused on the game he was currently playing...Spider-Man 3. "Hey buddy, what chu up too?" Kakuya asked flopping down on the couch next to him. "Nuffin' playing Spider-Man 3." Sota shrugged, his eyes yet to be removed from his game. "Aren't you gonna spend time with Kagome?" "She's at school studying." Sota said moving the controller about. "Oh, well where's InuYasha?" Kakuya asked looking around for the white haired boy. "Mmm?" Sota shrugged. Kakuya rolled her eyes as she got up. "I'ma go find him." Kakuya said before walking towards her kitchen.

And lo and behold...he was there. Shoving his face full of ramen. "I see you found my Ramen." Kakuya said, making the boy look up. "I've never had shrimp before. I like it." InuYasha said nodding his head in approvel. "I'm so glad." Kakuya said opening her fridge and grabbing a carton of OJ. "I wanna spar against you!" InuYasha said bluntly, making Kakuya raise an eyebrow.

"Why?" Kakuya asked, confused as to why he would want to fight her. "Cause I wanna! That's why!" InuYasha said stubbornly. "I don't know anywhere we could spar around here." Kakuya said leaning on the kitchen's island counter that InuYasha was seated at. "Kagome's place has enough room for us." InuYasha said. "Okay, I guess. Think it's bout time I start dusting off my swords anyways." Kakuya shrugged. "Great! We can go now!" InuYasha said jumping up."Yeah, but after I eat." Kakuya said sliding his half eaten Ramen towards her. "HEY!!!!"

"Go sis!!" Sota cheered as Kakuya dodged InuYasha's wild attacks. "Would you attack-" Before InuYasha could finish is sentence, Kakuya's cool blade rested against his neck, ready to strike and cut him down. "You were saying?" Kakuya asked, her voice as sharp as the blade resting on his shoulder, if not sharper. "Grrrr!! Let's go again!!" InuYasha shouted, angry. How could he not have seen her move, was she so fast that not even he could catch her.

"InuYasha, I've beaten you six times in a row! And I told you, your weakness is that you leave yourself open with every swing you make. You make to wide of an opening." Kakuya said sighing. "That's not true!" InuYasha rebuttedly. "Fine! I give up! Your way to stubborn to better yourself so I won't try!" Kakuya said stomping away. "Wait, come back!!" InuYasha shouted running after her.

Kakuya glanced behind her before smirkng and picking up her pace. "Catch me if you can InuYasha!" Kakuya giggled, her anger disappating into the air. InuYasha furrowed his brow before smirking. She wanted a game of Cat and Mouse eh? Oh she get one! InuYasha crouched before pushing off, the trees becoming a blur of greens and browns. Kakuya turned and a look of shock to hold of her face, InuYasha was no less then two feet behind her!! If he reached out he could touch the two swords lying across her back. With a burst of energy, Kakuya shot forward and turned on a dime, letting the white haired boy shoot past her. She giggled for a second before running into the old well house to hide. She quickly jumped the stairs and landed silently on her feet in bow.

"Wow, they gotta lot old stuff down here." Kakuya said looking over the well house filled with antiques. "Got you!!" "Ahhh!!" Kakuya yelped as she was lifted off her feet. InuYasha had caught her in no time! She hadn't even noticed that he jumped down! "Hehe! Okay okay! You got me!" Kakuya laughed. InuYasha grinned as he hefted her over his shouler. "Who's the best?" "You are." "Who's faster." "Inu-" "Who's faster?" "You are." Kakuya giggled. "And ya best remember it!" InuYasha said grinning wildly.

He actaully enjoyed that little game, and he wouldn't mind playing again. "Hahaha!! Okay okay! Your the best! Now lemme go ya big jerk!" Kakuya said pounding playfully on his back. "What chu say!" InuYasha growled. "I said, lemme go ya big jerk!" Kakuya repeated. "Grr! You-Ahhh!" InuYasha's eyes widened as gravity propelled him down, he had accidentally tripped, making the two fall into the well, a familiar warm light engulfing the two.

"I hope Kagome brings me back some candy." Shippo sighed wistfully. "I'm sure she will Shippo." Sango said looking over from brushing Kirara fur. "I hope so, I want some chocolate!" Shippo said thinking of the sugary treat. "Why don't you and Kirara go play, but don't go to far!" Sango warned. "Okay Sango!" Shippo said jumping to his feet. "Come on Kirara, let's go play!" Shippo said waving he cat demon on before running out the hut, a smile on his face.

Sango sighed as she rested the brush down. Honestly, she just needed the time to think. She just couldn't seem to find the same peace of mind she once had since her encounter with the Great Dog Demon of the West, Lord Sesshomaru a week prior.

_One Week Ago_ :

_Sango hummed a random tune as she walked through the field of wild flowers, Kirara faithfully at her side. The world she was use too, filled with pain and fighting, seemed so far far away right now. This place was just calm and peacefully! "Hi!!" Sango turned to see...Rin? "Hello Rin." Sango said stooping down and smiling at the young girl. "I know you too! But I can't remember your name." Rin said frowning a bit. "It's Sango." Sango said sitting down, Kirara crawling into her lap. "Oh, hi Sango!" Rin said sitting down as well._

_"Shouldn't you be with Sesshomaru." Sango said looking around for the Great Dog Demon Of The West. "Lord Sesshomaru said I play!" Rin said smiling a toothy grin. "Oh, well would you mind if me and Kirara join you?" Sango asked as Kirara mewed. "Yeah!! We all can play together!!" Rin said nodding her head vigourously. She liked the idea of having someone to play with. "Great, so what would you like to play first?" Sango asked petting Kirara, making her purr in delight._

_"Can I ask you something?" Rin asked, her happy nature falling. "Yes?" Sango asked nodding. "Do you think I weird?" Rin asked, her shoulders sagging. "No, of course not. Where'd you get an idea like that!?" Sango asked looking up. "Some kids said I was weird because I loved Lord Sesshomaru. They said humans and demons can't love each other, is that true? Can a human love a demon?" Rin asked, her eyes redding with unshed tears._

_"Rin..." Sango got up and sat back down next to girl, allowing her to rest against her chest. "Do you love Sesshomaru?" Sango asked twiddling the girl's long hair between her fingers. "With all my heart!!" Rin said looking up at Sango. "Then never again let anyone make you question that love. When your lucky to find someone precious enough, who you love to the ends of the earth, never let them go and always protect them, may they be demon or human. For charity chooses not those who it loves." Sango said hugging the girl as Kirara crawled into Rin's lap._

_A comfertable silence engulfed the three as a warm breeze whistled threw the trees. "Sango?" "Hmm?" "Will you be one of my precious people?" Rin asked softly. A suprised look passed over Sango's face before a smile replaced it. "Yes, and will you be one of my precious people?" Sango asked. "Yeah!" Rin said smiling. "Let's pinky promise on it." Sango said holding out her pinky._

_"Like this?" Rin asked un-curling her pinky. "Yeah, and this is how you pinky promise." Sango said grasping the girl's small pinky with hers. Rin grinned as she grasped Sango's pinky tightly. "Forever and ever?" "Forever and ever." Sango nodded. In a second the happy exuburent girl from earlier was back._

_"Rin." Sango turned her head to see Sesshomaru standing a few feet away. "Lord Sesshomaru!!" Rin said getting up in hurry and running to Lord. "Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked inspecting the girl for any cuts or bruises, making Sango roll her eyes. As if she would ever stoop so low as to attack a poor defenseless little girl._

_"Huh uh! Guess what?" Rin said jumping up and down. "Rin gotta new precious person!!" Rin blurted before Sesshomaru even had the chance to answer. "See!" Rin said grabbing Sesshomaru's hand and pulling him towards Sango._

_Kirara growled as fire envoloped her, growing ten times her normal size. "It's fine Kirara." Sango said getting up and stroking Kirara fur when she saw the fear in Rin's eyes. "She won't hurt you, she's just very protectice of me." Sango said giving the girl a reasuring smile. "Like how Sesshomaru is very protective of you." Sango said holsting herself atop Kirara. "I should go, my friends must be worried." Sango saod grabbing a tight hold of Kirara's fur. "But we didn't even get to play together!" Rin said frowning. "Next time Rin, we can play all day, I promise." Sango said smiling at the young girl. "Okay!" Rin said agreeing whole heartedly._

_"Woman," Sango lifted her eyes to meet Sesshomaru's. "Thank you."_

_Sango froze, the warm breeze playing idly with her hair. Lord Sesshomaru, the Great Dog Demon Of The West just said thank you...to her!! Sango swallowed her confusion before smiling. "Your welcome." And with that, Kirara rose into the air and headed back to where they made camp, her mind mulling over what had just happened._

Sango sighed as she opened her eyes and stared at the huts roof. This was gonna be one long day.

"Hmm." Kakuya murmured shiffting her head. She blinked quickly, letting the fuzzies clear before sitting up and looking around. She was laying in a open clearing, forest trees surrounding her. "Wha?" Kakuya murmured lifting a hand to her head. "Your up." "Hmm?" Kakuya tilted her head back, and stared, wide eyed into InuYasha's golden orbs. "Hi." Kakuya mumbled blinking. "Hi." InuYasha smirked. "Where are we?" Kakuya said moving over and sitting up. "In the Fedual Era." InuYasha said frowning. "But your not suppose to be here, how'd you get through the well?" InuYasha asked sitting down and narrowing his eyes, looking her over for anything that would've let her through. "What are you talking about InuYasha?" Kakuya asked cracking her neck.

"Nevermind, come on." InuYasha said getting up, he really didn't feel like explaining everything right now. "You know where you going?" Kakuya asked getting up after him. "Cha, just get on my back." InuYasha said stooping down for her. "Why?" Kakuya asked rubbing her neck, damnit it was killing her. "Cause I move faster, so just get on my back!" InuYasha snapped. Kakuya rolled her eyes but got on his back anyways, she honestly didn't feel like walking right now. "Kaede will know what to do." And with that, InuYasha bounded off into his woods towards the Miko's hut. He's mind focused on the girl on his back, how'd she get through the well!

**END CHAPTER TWO: WHITE SUNSET **


End file.
